


Why so serious?

by Anonymous



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Закулисье KCon'а в ЛА





	Why so serious?

**Author's Note:**

> Только написала этот текст, как в новостях в контакте прочитала, что Тао неудачно приземлился после прыжка на спортивных соревнованиях. Мысли материальны, блин.

– Why so serious?

Толпа на стадионе беснуется, выкрикивая любимые строчки. Равно как и Тао, прыгающий за кулисами и совсем не жалеющий голоса. А ведь у них потом очень плотное расписание, менеджер его и прибить может за сорванные связки.

Сехун еле успевает уворачиваться от летающих конечностей китайского макне. Хёны очень вовремя бросили его наедине с дурной Пандой, убежав куда подальше, лишь бы не слышать этих воплей. Даже Крис оставил Тао без присмотра – это только на первый взгляд Хуан такой весь крутой, а на самом деле он и шагу не может ступить без чьей-либо помощи, не натворив чего-нибудь. Одни фейлы на Weekly Idol чего стоят.

– Гет ю крейон! Гет ю крейон! – кричит со своим ужасным акцентом Тао, спотыкаясь о непонятно как здесь оказавшуюся сломанную декорацию.

Сехун лишь прикладывает руку к лицу, поддерживая невезучего гэгэ.

– От меня больше не на шаг, раз нас все бросили.  
Парень послушно цепляется за макне, и продолжает пялиться на обожаемого G-dragon'а.

В финале все артисты выходят на заключительную песню и поклон.

Тао послушно не отлипает от макне, при этом умудряясь тащить его по сцене практически на буксире. Они все кружат около ДжиДи, а глупая Панда даже и не собирается приближаться.  
– Да подойди ты к нему, чего боишься? – ржет Сехун, махая рукой фанатам, в то время как Тао судорожно мнет другую его конечность.  
– Не подойду, – улыбается в камеру парень, не переставая коситься на Джи, – Сехун, фансервис, не забывай.

Они делают руками сердечко на радость психованным девчонкам. Тао бросает ещё один многозначительный взгляд в сторону своего кумира. Макне не выдерживает, и тянет его в вышеозначенную сторону.

– Ты куда? Блин, отпусти меня, я не пойду... – парни проходят в нескольких миллиметрах от ДжиДи. Они ничего не успели сделать, только жалкое подобие поклона. Се еле хватает сил сдержаться и не сложиться пополам от смеха – такое выражение лица Тао стоило расцарапанных им же рук.

– Мы идиоты, – истерически всхлипывает китаец.  
– Пошли обратно, – поворачивается улыбающийся макне.  
– Что? Нет, второй раз у тебя не получится.  
– Давай, пошли, – Сехун очень настойчив.

Ему невольно помогает Сухо, пришедший с парнями, чтобы специально поклониться знаменитому сонбэ.

Сехун уже открыто ржет над Тао, чей кирпич-фейс мог бы конкурировать с любимым выражением лица макне.  
С тем же непроницаемым лицом он возвращается за кулисы. Мимо них проносятся согруппники, спеша, чтобы никто не успел занять гримерки. 

– Why so serious? – слышит Тао знакомый голос и от неожиданности чуть не сваливается со сцены.

ДжиДи ловит неосторожного парня и ставит на ровную поверхность.

– Слушай, я не понял. То ты хихикаешь, как самая последняя фанатка, то с каменным лицом отвешиваешь мне поклоны. Это что за дела такие? Ты зайди ко мне в гримерку, поговорим о твоем поведении, – подмигивает из-под очков репер и уходит.

Тао ловит ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Сказать, что он в шоке – ничего не сказать.  
– Ой, стыдно-то как, – хлопает он себя по щекам, пытаясь вернуться в реальность.

Сехун в очередной раз делает фейспалм на Тао. Они бы ещё долго так простояли, но приходит Крис и дает им мощных лидерских пинков.

Макне все же заталкивает Панду в нужную дверь и с удовольствием устраивает свои уши под дверью. Ну и не только уши, а ещё и телефон в специально оставленную щелочку просовывает.


End file.
